Julie Benz
Julie Marie Benz (born May 1, 1972) is an American actress, best known for her roles as Darla on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel (1997–2004) and Rita Bennett on Dexter (2006–2010), for which she won the 2006 Satellite Award for Best Supporting Actress and the 2009 Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actress. She has also starred on the series Roswell (1999–2000), Desperate Housewives (2010), No Ordinary Family (2010–2011), A Gifted Man (2011–2012), Defiance (2013–2015), and Hawaii Five-0 (2015–present). Her film roles include Jawbreaker (1999), The Brothers (2001), Rambo, Saw V and Punisher: War Zone (2008), The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day (2009), and Bedrooms (2010). Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 3 Personal life 4 Filmography 4.1 Film 4.2 Television 5 References 6 External links Early life Benz was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania,2 grew up in Murrysville, and graduated from Franklin Regional High School.3 Her mother, Joanne Marie (née Seemiller), was a figure skater, and her father, George Benz, Jr., is a surgeon in Pittsburgh.4 The family settled in nearby Murrysville when Benz was two, and she started ice skating when she was three.5 She competed in the 1988 U.S. Championships in junior ice dancing with her skating partner David Schilling, and finished in 13th place.67 When Benz was 14, she suffered a stress fracture in her right leg and had to take time off.3 Career At age 15, Benz was told by an acting coach that she would never succeed as an actress. According to Benz, "I remember the teacher telling me I should not even try acting. I still have the report card where she was like, 'You will never be an actor. Your voice is horrible.' That was the best thing that ever happened to me because I was like, 'I'll show you'."8 By 1989, with her figure skating career over, Benz became involved in local theater and was cast in the play Street Law. Her first movie role was a small speaking part in "The Black Cat" segment of the Dario Argento/George A. Romero horror movie Two Evil Eyes (1990).9 A year later, she was cast in the TV show Hi Honey, I'm Home! (1991),7 which was cancelled after two seasons. After graduating from high school in 1990, Benz studied acting at New York University. After graduating from NYU in 1993,3 she moved to Los Angeles. Two weeks after her move, she obtained a bit part in a 1994 episode of Married... with Children, playing a girl who wanted to lose her virginity to Bud Bundy.8 Her subsequent roles included an unaired Aaron Spelling television pilot Crosstown Traffic. She starred in another unaired TV pilot called Empire in 1995. Her other TV shows included Hang Time, High Tide, Step by Step, and Boy Meets World, plus a small role in the TV movie The Barefoot Executive. During the 1990s, her acting career was varied and steady. She had one uncredited role in Black Sheep and her appearance in Diagnosis: Murder as top figure skater "Julie" allowed her to demonstrate her skating talent. Later TV appearances included characters on Sliders and The Single Guy. She played Christy in the TV movie Hearts Adrift and a lead role as Julie Falcon in Darkdrive. In 1996, Benz auditioned for the role of Buffy Summers for the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but lost the role to Sarah Michelle Gellar. However, she was offered the small role of the vampire Darla, in the pilot episode. Her performance was so well-received that her part was expanded to a few more episodes. This role helped launch her career and Julie appeared in guest appearances in more TV shows such as The Big Easy and Fame L.A., along with a small role as a receptionist in the movie As Good as It Gets (1997). She starred in the short spoof film Eating Las Vegas and the unaired TV pilot Veronica's Video, had a small uncredited role in the TV movie A Walton Easter, and a small role in Inventing the Abbotts. In 1998, she had a recurring role as Joplin Russell in the TV show Ask Harriet (though the show was cancelled and only two of her appearances aired), then guest-starred on Conrad Bloom and The King of Queens. She made two movies, the dark comedy Jawbreaker and Dirt Merchant, before landing a lead role in the TV series Payne, an American remake of the British sitcom Fawlty Towers. It was cancelled after eight episodes had aired. Benz played undercover FBI Special Unit agent Kathleen Topolsky on Roswell during its first season, starred in the TV movie Satan's School for Girls (2000), the unaired TV pilot Good Guys/Bad Guys, and had a lead role in the horror movie parody Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth. Benz at the 2012 Comic-Con in San Diego, California Benz reprised her role as Darla in 2000 for the Buffy spin-off series Angel,10 appearing in every season for at least one episode. She was the only white actor featured in the principal cast of the romantic comedy The Brothers (2001). Julie was a guest host for the TV show Rendez-View, cast as Ellie Sparks in Glory Days and appeared in the unaired pilot; however, she left the show. Later, she guest-starred on She Spies, was in the featured cast for the miniseries Taken, did various voices for the video game Hot Shots Golf Fore!,appeared in the short film The Midget Stays in the Picture, and took over the role of Ursu la for George of the Jungle 2. Benz appeared in Peacemakers, Coupling, NCIS, and Oliver Beene. She landed the lead role of Annie Garrett in the Hallmark TV movie The Long Shot10 and provided the voice of Miranda Keyes for the video game Halo 2,11 and played the lead role of Danielle in Bad Girls from Valley High (a film shot in 2000 under the title A Fate Totally Worse Than Death) which was released on DVD in 2005. She had a small role in the critically acclaimed TV movie Lackawanna Blues. In the Sci-Fi Channel original film Locusts: The 8th Plague, she played the lead female role Vicky. She also appeared in the straight-to-DVD movie 8mm 2 as Lynn. The film was originally called The Velvet Side of Hell and was not supposed to be a sequel to 8MM. Benz appeared in episodes of Supernatural, CSI: Miami, Law & Order, and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. She had a supporting role in the Swedish independent movie Kill Your Darlings (2006), a lead role in the Lifetime movie Circle of Friends (2006), and joined the cast of TV show Dexter as Rita Bennett.12 Benz played a lead role in the fifth film of the popular Saw horror franchise, Saw V, as Brit, a real estate developer who is one of Jigsaw's five victims. Benz had a supporting role in Punisher: War Zone as Angela and co-starred with Sylvester Stallone in Rambo (2008), the fourth film of the series. She played the title role in the short film Kidnapping Caitlynn, written by her close friend Jenny Mollen, which premiered at the Vail Film Festival 2009 and was released online April 6, 2009.13 She starred in the Lifetime movie Held Hostage as Michelle Estey.14 in July. She also starred in the Hallmark Channel movie Uncorked (2009)15 as Johnny Prentiss16 which premiered in the UK in July 2009. She is the lead female character Special Agent Eunice Bloom in The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day which had a limited release on October 30, 2009, and was released on DVD March 9, 2010. She has been cast in another indie film called Bedrooms as Anna.17 She played Frankie in the 2011 film Answers to Nothing. Benz appeared on The Soup with Joel McHale. Benz next took a recurring role on Desperate Housewives as Robin Gallagher, a stripper with a heart of gold and a master's degree in education who gets offered the chance to transition into a more legitimate career.18 The character of Robin is further developed when the audience discovers she is a lesbian and begins an affair with housewife Katherine Mayfair (Dana Delany).19 After the season-four finale of Dexter, Benz returned for the season-five premiere.20 In early 2010, ABC announced that Benz had landed a lead role as Stephanie Powell in the network's drama pilot No Ordinary Family.21 Production of the series commenced the following May and it premiered on September 28, 2010,22 as part of the 2010–11 season.23 On May 13, 2011, No Ordinary Family was cancelled after one season with only 20 episodes filmed. In 2011, she was cast in the new CBS TV show A Gifted Man. Originally a co-star,24 she was later downgraded to a recurring role. A Gifted Man was cancelled by CBS in May 2012 after one season of 16 episodes. She was cast in TV movie Ricochet as Elise Laird.25 Benz played the lead female role, Mayor Amanda Rosewater, in the science-fiction series Defiance26 and also stars in the indie movie Supremacy27 and the unaired TV pilot Middle Ages.28 In 2015, Benz landed a recurring role in the CBS series Hawaii Five-O, playing the latest team member and Chin Ho's girlfriend, Abby Dunn. She also starred in the TV movie Charming Christmas. Personal life Benz married actor John Kassir on May 30, 1998, and filed for divorce in December 2007.2930 In 2011, she became engaged to Rich Orosco, a partner at the now defunct B360 Studios,31 and they married on May 5, 2012.32 Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 1990 Two Evil Eyes Betty Segment: "The Black Cat" 1996 Black Sheep Dancing Blonde Woman Uncreditedneeded 1996 Darkdrive Julie Falcon 1997 Eating Las Vegas Sheila Short film 1997 Inventing the Abbotts Co-ed 1997 As Good as It Gets Receptionist 1999 Jawbreaker Marcie Fox 1999 Dirt Merchant Angie 2000 Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth Barbara Primesuspect Video 2000 Bad Girls from Valley High Danielle 2001 The Brothers Jesse Caldwell 2003 The Midget Stays in the Picture A-List Actress Short film 2003 George of the Jungle 2 Ursula Stanhope, Queen of the Jungle Video 2004 The Long Shot Annie Garrett 2005 8mm 2 Lynn Video 2006 Kill Your Darlings Katherine 2008 Rambo Sarah Miller 2008 Saw V Brit Steddison 2008 Punisher: War Zone Angela Donatelli 2009 Kidnapping Caitlynn Caitlynn Short film 2009 The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day FBI Special Agent Eunice Bloom 2010 Bedrooms Anna 2011 Ricochet Elise Laird 2011 Answers to Nothing Frankie 2014 Supremacy Kristen 2015 Circle Wife 2015 Life on the Line Carline 2016 Havenhurst Jackie Television Year Title Role Notes 1991–1992 Hi Honey, I'm Home! Babs Nielson 14 episodes 1994 Married... with Children Sascha Episode: "Field of Screams" 1995 The Barefoot Executive Sexy Woman TV movie remake 1995 Crosstown Traffic Unknown role Unaired pilotneeded 1995 Empire Christine Lambert Unaired pilotneeded 1995 Hang Time Linda Cantrell Episode: "Earl Makes the Grade" 1995 High Tide Joanna Craig Episode: "Sea No Evil" 1995 Step by Step Tawny Episode: "The Wall" 1996 Boy Meets World Bianca Episode: "City Slackers" 1996 Hearts Adrift Christy Television film 1996 Diagnosis: Murder Julie Miller Episode: "Murder on Thin Ice" 1996 Sliders Jenny Michener Episode: "The Electric Twister Acid Test" 1996 The Single Guy Cranberries Girl Episode: "Love Train" 1997 Veronica's Video Heidi Unaired pilotneeded 1997 A Walton Easter Jeannie Uncreditedneeded 1997 The Big Easy Roxanne Episode: "BeGirled" 1997 Fame L.A. Vanessa Episode: "The Beat Goes On" 1997–2000 Buffy the Vampire Slayer Darla 5 episodes 1998 Ask Harriet Joplin Russell 7 episodes 1998 Conrad Bloom Julie Episode: "The Rebound Guy" 1999 Payne Breeze O'Rourke 9 episodes 1999 The King of Queens Julie Patterson Episode: "Train Wreck" 1999–2000 Roswell Kathleen Topolsky 7 episodes 2000 Satan's School for Girls Alison Kingsley Television film (ABC) 2000 Good Guys/Bad Guys Unknown role Unaired pilotneeded 2000–2004 Angel Darla 20 episodes 2002 Glory Days Ellie Sparks Unaired pilotneeded 2002 Taken Kate Keyes 2 episodes 2002 She Spies Elaine Episode: "Spies vs. Spy" 2002 Peacemakers Miranda Blanchard Episode: "The Witness" 2002 Coupling Amanda Episode: "Decatur Guy" 2004 The Long Shot: Believe in Courage Annie Garrett Television film (Hallmark) 2004 NCIS Denise Johnson Episode: "A Weak Link" 2004 Oliver Beene Cigarette Girl Episode: "Idol Chatter" 2005 Locusts: The 8th Plague Vicky Television film (Syfy) 2005 Lackawanna Blues Laura Television film (HBO) 2006 Supernatural Layla Rourke Episode: "Faith" 2006 CSI: Miami Hayley Gordon Episode: "Deviant" 2006 CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Heidi Wolff Episode: "Time of Your Death" 2006 Circle of Friends Maggie Television film (Lifetime Movies) 2006–2009 Dexter Rita Bennett 49 episodes Won – Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actress on Television Satellite Award for Best Supporting Actress – Series, Miniseries or Television Film Nominated – Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series 2007 Law & Order Dawn Sterling Episode: "Church" 2009 Held Hostage Michelle Estey Television film (Lifetime) 2009 Uncorked Johnny Prentiss Television film (Hallmark) 2010 Desperate Housewives Robin Gallagher 5 episodes 2010–2011 No Ordinary Family Stephanie Powell Main role (20 episodes) 2011 Royal Pains Elyse Episode: "An Apple a Day" 2011–2012 A Gifted Man Christina Holt Recurring; 7 episodes 2012 Middle Ages Unknown role Unaired pilotneeded 2013 Sole Custody Joey Television film (Lifetime) 2013 Taken: The Search for Sophie Parker Lt. Stephanie Parker Television film (Lifetime) 2013–2015 Defiance Mayor Amanda Rosewater Main role (39 episodes) 2015 Charming Christmas Meredith Rossman Television film (Hallmark) 2015–2017 Hawaii Five-0 Inspector Abby Dunn Recurring; 12 episodes 2017 Training Day Holly Butler 7 Episodes Christmas Homecoming Amanda Television film (Hallmark Movies & Mysteries) Video Games Year Title Role Notes 2003 Everybody's Golf 4 (a.k.a. Hot Shots Golf Fore!) Various voices 2004 Halo 2 Miranda Keyes Category:Guest Cast Category:Actresses